


Reverse!Verse 100Kinks Meme (And Random Drabbles)

by hopesetfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Ruby, Angel Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, Human Gabriel, Knight of Hell Anna Milton, M/M, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Sex Magic, Supernatural Reverseverse, Tickling, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesetfree/pseuds/hopesetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short fics reposted from my Tumblr account, all set in the Supernatural Reverse!verse. Mostly from the <a href="http://hopesetfree.tumblr.com/post/118343414406/100-kinks-meme-reverse-verse-style">100Kinks Meme</a>, but some other assorted drabbles and requests mixed in. You'll find Sabriel, Destiel, Sadreel, Megstiel, and a host of others. Chapters will be labeled so you can read the ships you like and ignore the ones you don't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel - Wing!Kink

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request a reverse!verse fic or drabble of your own on my [Tumblr](http://hopesetfree.tumblr.com/). Any flavor of the reverse!verse and any ship is welcome! 
> 
> As a side note, these are entirely unrelated to my larger reverse!verse series, and so each fic/drabble stands alone.

As an archangel who has generally never strayed far from Heaven, Sam has never had sex before. When Gabriel finds this out, he’s determined to show Sam the most amazing time possible—when they have time, that is. Preferably at some point when he’s not exhausted from a hunt, and Sam’s not limping from fighting off the Apocalypse.

Except there’s never really time, so Gabriel just decides to make the time one night, and drags his over-sized archangel out and into a private motel room.

The angel has no idea how such intimate touch feels, so he’s endlessly fascinated with kissing Gabriel, chasing his lips every time Gabriel tries to move away. Sam shivers when Gabriel’s fingertips trail down his side. He stares in wonder as Gabriel traces the line of his jaw, drags his fingers through his hair.

But he goes absolutely crazy when Gabriel drags his fingernails down the plane of his back, his whole body arching and his voice lost in a moan.

It’s enough to make Gabriel pause, because he hadn’t quite expected  _that_.

Sam pants beneath him, his fingers digging into Gabriel’s hips hard enough to leave marks. Finally, his grip relaxes, and he lowers his hands to the bedsheets.

“Wings,” he chokes out, winded. He’s a lovely shade of red now, his eyes dark with arousal. “They are—unexpectedly—quite sensitive, it seems.”

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow, staring down at the naked archangel trembling beneath him. “Why don’t you bring those big, fluffy wings out to play, then?” He winks at Sam. “I promise, I’ll take  _very_  good care of them.”

They’re huge and fluffy and white, each feather tipped with a dusting of bronze. Gabriel slowly buries his hands in either wing, and Sam whines underneath him, white-knuckling the sheets.

They’re both quite exhausted by the time morning rolls around.


	2. Sabriel - Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel with tickling and wing!kink.

The wind outside the cabin whistled and gusted as the blizzard passed through. Gabriel had really known better than to take out a vamp’s nest in January Montana weather, but he’d known Sam would come along. And hey, since Cas and Dean had busied themselves rooting out a pair of vetalas down in Florida, what did it matter if Gabriel dragged his feet just enough they had to stay at the cabin while the blizzard rolled though?

And if Sam realized—and he probably did—so what? The oversized angel didn’t mind it, either. He’d certainly had no complaints last night, while Gabriel had given his wings all the attention the archangel could stand.

He turned his head aside, staring at the sleeping angel next to him. Like the rest of their ragtag band of angel rebels, he needed rest sometimes. Gabriel sometimes wondered if Sam just enjoyed the  _quiet_  of it; the peace from the chaos which made up every other day of his life anymore.

Either way, he slept through the storm, sprawled out on his belly with a blanket only up to his waist; his massive, white wings spilling over either side of the bed, blanketing Gabriel in more warmth. One forearm cushioned the angel’s head, while the other curled around Gabriel, tucking him close against his side.  

The frigid wind whistling beyond their tiny cove sounded kind of pleasing, and the hunter could appreciate the beauty of a storm for once… just so long as he had his angelic space-heater nearby.

He shifted under Sam’s arm and wing, stretching. The wing twitched, but Sam did not seem to rouse.

Gabriel blinked, rubbing his eyes with another yawn. Sure, he enjoyed sleeping late, but he had his angel all to himself, with about zero chance of anyone barging in to bother them. He totally knew how much Sam loved Gabriel’s hands on his wings. He couldn’t get off on the attention alone, but oh, how amazing it felt to see the flush on his skin and the whine in his voice as Gabriel drove an archangel to utter desperation.

But still, Gabriel wondered about other things to do with those big, feathered wings of his. Say, were they ticklish? And if Gabriel just happened to be in the perfect place to find out, well, why not? Sam had set himself up for such an important investigation, what with his possessive arm keeping Gabriel melded against him and all.

He reached up, pressing his hands lightly against feathertips, ghosting his palms across soft, wispy down. When Sam didn’t respond, he dug deeper, seeking the deeper, hidden feathers beneath. As he wormed his way through the dense plumage, the wing twitched, and Sam made a soft noise of displeasure—and surprise.

Gabriel repeated the motion, and Sam’s shoulder twitched.  _Gotcha_ , he thought, and proceeded to sift his fingers through the snowy pinions and go for broke.

Sam jumped, a combination of a gasp and a shout spilling from his slack-jawed mouth, and went rigid.

“Gabriel, what—,” he tried to ask, but broke into gasps of laughter. “What… are….”

He tried to drag his wing away, but Gabriel just chased him. When Sam made the terrible mistake of maneuvering onto his back in his futile attempt to escape the torture, the hunter just straddled his waist and went for both wings at once.

Sam howled with laughter, his entire body trembling with it. His hands clamped around Gabriel’s biceps as if to push him away, but he didn’t (and with all his angelic strength, he could if he  _really_  wanted).

Gabriel grinned, and decided it was official: tickling an archangel was  _awesome_.

It felt so good to see Sam laugh. His face-splitting joy looked a hell of a lot better than the troubles every other day seemed to bring.

“St…stop!” Sam shrieked. “Please, haha, stop!”

This time, his grip on Gabriel’s arms tightened, pushing more with more insistence. And yet, not enough to force him off.

Gabriel decided to take mercy on the archangel, and stopped, moving to sit up and stare down at Sam triumphant.

Sam, for his part, still panted and wheezed for breath, letting go of Gabriel to smooth the ruffled feathers.

“Good morning, Sammy,” Gabriel teased, voice sing-song. “Seems those huge wings of yours are ticklish after all.”

“It would indeed seem so,” he said. He narrowed his eyes, but the warmth faded from neither his lips nor his eyes. “Do  _not_  do that again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Gabriel cackled, curling his hands and arms as great claws, leaving forward as if to attack again.

Sam stared up at him, a flare of uncertainty in his eyes. He tried to back away, and only succeeded in making himself look smaller against the mattress. “No,” he warned, wings twitching, but his face rippled with laughter barely contained. “Do not—.”

“Don’t you truuuust me?” Gabriel teased, voice silvery and bright.

He launched himself at the angel again, and their combined bellows of laughter warmed the entire room.


	3. Sabriel - Comfort Sex/Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comforts Gabriel from a disaster of sorts, alluded to but never explained. Comfort sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the 100Kinks Meme, #62 (comfort sex) and #66 (outdoors).

Clouds covered the sky, their dark, fluffy billows blotting out the bright sun. The wind gusted in short bursts, announcing the oncoming storm, but perhaps it might pass them by.

Samael enjoyed this weather: Warmth of the sun, but the storm front's wind cool against his skin. Dry, but the threat of thunder hanging overhead. He loved the feel of rain upon his skin, much like other angels he knew. He could stretch out his Grace and part the storm, dissolve it away, but he’d rather not. He quite enjoyed lying upon his back in the sun-heated grass, staring up at the sky which might or might not unleash a deluge upon him at any moment. With a thought, he could know the outcome of the storm, but he chose not to investigate. Somehow, it made the whole experience more beautiful.

This habit of lying in the grass had been Gabriel’s, and he’d shared it with Samael. The archangel had thought it odd at first, the notion of staring up at the clouds and stretching one's mind to make shapes out of them incomprehensible. Now, as he had spent so much time with Gabriel and his brother, he found it easier to conceptualize. To bend his exacting mind and let it wander; to see shapes where there were none.

He could feel Gabriel nearby, wandering closer, his soul distraught and upset. Wordlessly, the hunter dropped down beside him, and when Samael turned his head, he could see the hunter’s distant eyes resting on the sky, dark clouds dancing in his vision.

It was unlike Gabriel to keep to silence; to still his tongue. The hunter would complain loudly when minor inconveniences troubled him, and Samael had come to find it somewhat endearing. But when truly awful things occurred, he oft remained silent and still as a stone. And so, the angel had come to worry when Gabriel became soundless.

The angel rolled over on his side, throwing an arm around Gabriel. He said nothing, but curled around his hunter, offering him the warmth of his body and the light of his Grace. In times like these, the angel wished he held the power of God, and he would wipe every tear from his beloved’s eyes; erase every awful thing which might threaten him.

Gabriel shifted, allowing himself to be drawn into Samael’s embrace, tucking his head in the crook of the angel’s neck.

“ ‘s it gonna rain?” he asked, voiced muffled.

“I know not,” he answered. “I did not wish to spoil the outcome. However, I can see to it if you’d like...?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Nah. Doesn’t matter, anyway.”

Samael’s heart ached for this man, for this human he had come to love. With a quick check of his Grace to make certain they remained all alone, he lifted a hand to his thick, golden hair. His long fingers tangled through it, smoothing the messy trusses into something with a degree of order. He tilted his head, kissing the shell of his ear, then his cheek, then his temple.

Gabriel sighed underneath him, and turned his head upwards towards the angel. Samael took the opportunity to kiss his nose, to stroke his cheeks, to press a chaste, light kiss against his pink lips.

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed, honey-gold eyes staring back, searching his face for only he knew what. “Sam.”

The angel brushed hair from his human’s face, dragging his fingertips deep across the scalp. He watched Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut, observed the way his head lolled backwards against the green, fresh grass in relief and pleasure. He pressed his face against the exposed skin of his neck, nipping and kissing everywhere he could reach.

“Sam, we’re outside,” Gabriel protested, but Samael could detect no trace of real concern in his voice. Gabriel was nothing if not adventurous, and the archangel often found himself the one embarrassed in various situations.

“And there is no one to trouble us for seventy-two-point-three miles in any direction,” he countered, breath ghosting over Gabriel’s moist skin, and the human shivered.

A moment later, Gabriel’s arms had clasped around Samael’s back, clinging to him as though he were the shield against the storm, and Samael was glad to be such a thing. Their lips met as a thunderclap sounded in the sky above them.

Samael spread his wings unseen as the first fat raindrops began to fall. It would not stop the rain, but the lightning would never strike near them. He would not have the storm harm his Gabriel.

Gabriel made no move to shield himself from the storm; not the faintest prickle of alarm running along his skin. Samael felt humbled to have earned such trust from his beloved.

“There is nothing I would not do for you,” Samael breathed against his lips. “I swear to you upon my Father’s name, I shall find a way to fix this.”

Gabriel resumed kissing him, licking his way inside his mouth, his hands tangled in Samael’s thick, damp hair. His hands clawed their way inside his suit jacket, tugging at the white, flawless shirt beneath. With a thought, Samael banished their clothes away, moving to cover Gabriels’ body with his own, like a blanket against the storms of the world. If only human life could be so simple.

“Don’t want to talk about that,” Gabriel panted, and rutted up against him. “Please, please....”

“Shhh,” Samael hushed him, kissing him, lining up their bodies in the downpour. “Focus upon me, and me alone. I shall take care of you.”

He moved a hand between them, taking both their hard, aching lengths in hand, stroking slowly in the rain, pressing kisses and whispering adorations in Gabriel’s ears. Gabriel might have wept from it, or perhaps the wetness was only the rain upon his face. Samael could determine the difference if he wished, but did not. Gabriel had the right to weep in the privacy the rain provided him, if he so needed. A terrible thing had befallen him, after all.

Gabriel pressed his lips everywhere he could reach, but devolved into murmuring incoherences, trembling as the angel stroked him, petted him, breathed every loving devotion in every language he could into his hunter’s ear. Samael could find no words perfect enough, loving enough, descriptive enough, not in any language he knew. Perhaps other, higher languages might tell of such emotion, but he knew not the words to explain the care and love he felt for this human.

Gabriel came with a gasp, head falling backwards and desperately rutting up into his hand, against the strong, solid line of his belly. And Samael's own pleasure trailed not far behind, and he breathed Gabriel’s name as he came, spilling himself hot and wet between them, so different from the cold rain draining down their backs and shoulders.

When the angel caught his breath, he waved a hand, dismissing the mess between them. He curled closer to Gabriel, his unseen wings curling around them both. Perhaps they did not stop the rain, but they kept the biting chill of the water at bay.

“Let us go inside,” Samael told him, “where you might be warm and dry.”

Gabriel stared up at him, blinking away heavy raindrops on his golden eyelashes. “Will you stay with me?”

Samael smiled. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always request a reverse!verse fic or drabble of your own on my [Tumblr](http://hopesetfree.tumblr.com/). Any flavor of the reverse!verse and any ship is welcome! 
> 
> As a side note, these are entirely unrelated to my larger reverse!verse series, and so each fic/drabble stands alone.


	4. Sadreel - Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Casual blasphemy and _very_ inappropriate prayers.

The first time Gadreel praised Samael in bed, the archangel’s cheeks heated, and his vessel’s heart quickened. Sam knew much of adoring prayers, but to hear such an adulation from his mate’s lips filled him with joy he couldn’t quite quantify.

The first time Gadreel’s tone turned sultry and dirty, Samael’s cheeks flushed for entirely different reasons. 

It began with a prayer, as things often went. Samael went about his day, tending to his heavenly duties, but his attention always fell upon his hunter when he prayed. His siblings often made light of his devotion, but Samael dismissed them. They’d not known the bliss he knew with his human.

_‘Holy archangel Samael,’_ he prayed, voice low and amused, _‘do you know what I’m doing to myself this very moment?’_

Samael frowned, and when Gadreel moaned in the midst of his prayer, he nearly gasped. Had his human gone mad?

_‘I find you magnificent,’_ Gadreel continued, soft gasps and moans slipping between his words, _‘and I think of you all the time. Think of your hands, and your lips... think of you... ah... bringing me off.’_ The prayer stalled a moment. _‘I think of you sitting in the armchair, and dropping to my knees before you. And if you were here, I’d pull and tug at your clothing until I could swallow you down, and I’d make an archangel scream with pleasure. And I’d make you beg for more.’_

Samael knew he should put a stop to this. He should fly down to Gadreel—though, he’d likely get _distracted_ if he did—and command him to stop this line of prayer at once. He already felt aroused, and a creeping, red flush climbed his neck. He’d become shorter of breath, and feared attracting stares from his brethren.

And yet, he could not stop listening.

_‘You never answered my question,’_ the prayer continued. _‘I’m touching myself, Sam. I’m stroking my cock, flat on my back in our bed, thinking of you and your hands and your mouth.’_

Something dark and possessive made Samael clench his fists, his mind filling in the image of Gadreel doing just as he’d said. It filled with with a dark sort of satisfaction to know his mate fantasied about him, and only him. He wanted to go to him, to touch him as he’d prayed for.

And yet, he could not leave yet.

Gadreel knew that, too. The hunter tormented him on purpose.

_‘Holy archangel,’_ he prayed, _‘glory to you and your kingdom in Heaven, and glory to the light of your smile and those who behold it.’_ His breathing became labored, his prayer full of soft cries. _‘Praise be to you, O Holy One, for choosing me as your mate, for... for....’_

He knew the precise moment Gadreel found his release, the sacrilegious prayer turning to curses and shouts of Samael’s name.

When Gadreel continued, Samael could hear the smirk in his voice. _‘Praise be to you for a most fulfilling orgasm. Thank you, Samael. I hope the business in Heaven does not keep you occupied much longer.’_

The prayer concluded, leaving Samael flustered and possessive, and utterly uncaring of what business remained to conduct.

“Excuse me,” he said to the angel to his left, and flew away.


	5. Sabriel - Sex Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, with a weakened angel!Sam affected by sex magic.

Samael had to admit their hunt hadn’t gone quite as he’d hoped.

Instinct led him to guard and protect. A self-avowed dedication perhaps, but the archangel’s entire universe had morphed in the last two years, and at some point protecting the Novak brothers had become more important than his own safety. Gabriel complained about his ‘recklessness’, but Samael dismissed his concerns. Little could harm an archangel—permanently, at least.

However, perpetually fleeing the wrath of Heaven could render even an archangel vulnerable. But Samael still had the attitude of leap first and assess the risks later. After all, not even the Colt could kill him. But the angel  _could_  experience pain, as he’d discovered, among other human instincts….

Which likely explained his current predicament.

He’d leapt in front of Gabriel and absorbed a blow of magic from a witch. At first, nothing seemed to be wrong. Gabriel and Castiel both had chastised him firmly, but they’d all breathed a collective sigh of relief. The hunt had concluded and no one had sustained injury.

Except now, hours later, Samael felt strange. His vessel felt hot, his skin mottled with reds and pinks. His heart raced and his breathing grew heavy. His head swirled with confusion, and Gabriel and Castiel looked on in worry. But perhaps he only imagined some ill effect. Perhaps he had merely grown tired.

But as he sat there, true form straining against his human skin, it occurred to him this sensation had nothing to do with delirium. His vessel often knew what it needed more than he did. Without a soul inside to guide him anymore, he found himself lost, forced to decipher instinctual responses that he did not understand. Now that he ran low on Grace, he relied on his vessel more than ever.

And while it felt difficult to think clearly, Gabriel’s worried hand on his arm lit a new fire under his skin. And all at once, Samael knew  _exactly_  the manner of spell he’d absorbed.

“I must speak to you,” he croaked, head turning towards Gabriel. “Alone.”

Castiel glanced between them, and mumbled something about getting in touch with Dean. He quickly shuffled out of the room.

Gabriel knelt beside him, brow furrowed. “What’s up, kiddo? You don’t look so good.”

Samael thought he might  _die_  of shame, if such a thing were possible for an archangel. “The witch cursed me with a… sensual type of magic.”

Gabriel blinked, his face a mask of… concern? Confusion? Samael could do naught but stare at the hunter, transfixed.

“You’re going to need to explain that a bit more,” Gabriel pressed.

Samael glanced away, the stare of his human’s honey-gold eyes too intense. Or perhaps he adverted his eyes for fear he would follow the instincts crawling beneath his skin and singing in his blood and bones. As he stole another glance, he felt himself a mere breath away from pressing Gabriel down upon the floor, and—.

Oh. Right. He’d been asked a question. It necessitated an answer. Probably.

“The spell increases physical sensitivity and sexual desire.“

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed for an instant before the slightest hint of a smirk curved his lips, warming even the crinkles of his eyes. “Are you telling me that witch lit you up with a sex spell?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Samael rasped, the curse burning him alive, leaving him trembling and desperate and so, so embarrassed. Gabriel hovered too close, for Samael could sense the heat of the hunter’s body. His eyes slid shut as he imagined the play of his hands across Samael’s skin.

“It will pass,” he managed, “but I will require… assistance.”

“Oh Sammy,  _whatever_  shall I do?” Gabriel replied, his entire face alight with amusement and utter delight.

“Absolutely not,” Samael countered, though his vessel certainly liked Gabriel’s view of the situation. “I need you to restrain me somehow. This shall worsen, and I do not wish to hurt you. It will pass on its own with time.”

Gabriel didn’t even miss a beat. “How about I tie you up and have my wicked way with you instead?” 

Samael shuddered at the thought, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “Gabriel, please refrain from such explicit discussion. As I said, I could—.”

“—hurt me, yeah yeah,” he interrupted, waving his hand. “Don’t worry, angelface. I promise I’ll take  _really_  good care of you.”

Gabriel’s grin turned wicked as he padded over to the door. With wink, the lock slid into place with a loud clank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always request a reverse!verse fic or drabble of your own on my [Tumblr](http://hopesetfree.tumblr.com/). Any flavor of the reverse!verse and any ship is welcome!
> 
> As a side note, these are entirely unrelated to my larger reverse!verse series, and so each fic/drabble stands alone.


	6. Sabriel - Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on Tumblr, who wanted to see Sam bringing Gabriel exotic sweets from around the world, "mostly because he loves Gabe, but also because he loves when Gabriel's kisses taste like candy."

The first time it happens, Sam brings Gabriel Turkish delight, a treat he’s heard of but has never seen or tasted before. Gabriel loves sweets, and when he bites into the sticky block, his tongue floods with the strong flavor of the rosewater in the recipe. It’s different from the chocolate and candy he’s used to, but  _so_  good. 

He’s so stunned at the tall angel’s kind gesture that he actually shuts up and thanks him. Gabriel had kind of thought he just annoyed the feathered moose. And truthfully, he’s not sure anyone outside of his brother has been this thoughtful in… well, maybe ever.

One week later, Sam shows up to discuss business with him and Cas, dragging Dean in tow. He hands Gabriel a package wrapped in fine paper, all casual and stoic as he’s talking about the Apocalypse and the impossible odds they’re up against. Gabriel’s too curious, so he unwraps the package while Sam’s still chatting about the end of the world. Inside is a small bowl, topped with a container, and he pops it open to find some sort of pudding topped with pistachios.

A few minutes later, while Cas and Dean stare deep in each others’s eyes (and Gabriel tries not to think of the many ways Dean is probably sexing up his brother behind closed doors), Sam offers him a spoon.   
  
“Mehalabiya,” he explains, and exotic language rolls of his tongue. “It is a popular sweet in Dubai.”

Gabriel kind of wants him to keep talking in… Arabic? Well, it doesn’t matter. Just so long as he keeps rolling his tongue on beautiful words like that, and…

He stuffs in a mouthful to hide the flush creeping up his neck. Its delicious and amazing, and when he manages to speak without being so flustered, he says so.

Sam beams.

Three days later, Gabriel finds a golden, ribbon-wrapped package on the table of their crummy motel. There’s nothing that fancy for miles, so he  _knows_  Sam’s left it there. He unties the ribbon and tears into it, and there’s a small box of fine Belgian chocolates inside. He prays a ‘thanks,’ and idly thinks he’s going to get out of hunting shape if Sam keeps this up.

The next day, Sam brings him candy made from ginger. The next, candy made from sugarplums. And every few days for a solid month, Sam brings Gabriel something new and exotic, and proceeds to describe the precise nature of the dessert to the human. Gabriel eats and listens, and tries not to stare too much at the angel’s pink tongue, or his soft lips.   
  
When Sam repeats the first candy again - more Turkish delight, this time covered with powdered sugar and coconut - Gabriel can’t listen anymore while Sam stands there, looking five kinds of hot and amazing, but sounding like a computerized encyclopedia. He takes a gooey piece and stuffs it in Sam’s mouth as he’s talking, and it effectively shuts him up. The angel blinks, and lifts his hands to grasp the protruding edge of the candy, and chews. 

He looks kind of like he might like it. 

Sam turns to him, his brow furrowed in confusion, a question apparent on his lips, but Gabriel silences him with a kiss. It’s sweet and sticky and slow, powdered sugar smearing over both their lips as the human kisses the angel into stunned silence yet again.  
  
Gabriel has just an instant to wonder if he’s really screwed up this time before Sam is all over him, all lips and tongue and teeth, the candy pushed aside and discarded as the angel pushes him into the wall and covers Gabriel’s smaller body with his own. 

The perks of dating an archangel are kinda great, Gabriel decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always request a reverse!verse fic or drabble of your own on my [Tumblr](http://hopesetfree.tumblr.com/). Any flavor of the reverse!verse and any ship is welcome!
> 
> As a side note, these are entirely unrelated to my larger reverse!verse series, and so each fic/drabble stands alone.


End file.
